Generally, sound systems include speakers aimed toward the back of a room. Some current sound systems also include speakers aimed toward the side surfaces of a room or toward the ceiling to create immersive sound via reflections. These speakers may be aimed away from the listening area. However, some undesired energy may still be received at the listening location via the direct path between the side/upward-facing speakers and the listener.